Time For Miracles
by XxTwisted0KitsunexX
Summary: An unwanted kiss can cause unwanted reactions. AoKaga


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

A.N. 1: This was written in about half an hour...sorry for mistakes.

* * *

Sapphire eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling of the single room in the hotel the young man was currently housed in. He had made a hell of a mistake and that left him stuck in a hotel with a suitcase full of clothes and a broken heart.

A heavy sigh passed through dark lips as those sapphire orbs slid shut allowing the final, heart-broken visage of his lover(ex-lover?) to encompass his mind's eye. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. He knew that woman had been trying to get the drop on him for months, yet he still let his guard down and the redhead that stole his heart walked in at the most inopportune moment…..

* * *

"Aomine-san~" Sang the sickly sweet voice of the new secretary at the police barracks, making the 24 year old officer mentally groan.

He closed his eyes and turned his head, the demanding what being swallowed up by a sudden press of plump, red painted lips against his own. Sapphire eyes widened and for a few moments, all the young man could do was sit there in shock. Everyone at the station knew about him and his high school rival and everyone knew that the surprisingly gentle redhead liked to spend lunch with him whenever he could.

Suddenly, the sound of a bag of food hitting the ground followed by a gasp filled the all too quiet station. Sapphire eyes jerked towards the door as big, tan hands shoved the culprit away.

"Taiga!" The blue haired officer cried , trying to quell the storm that he knew was rising behind those crimson eyes. His lover may normally be kind and a tad naïve, but light his fuse and it burned out quickly letting out one hell of an explosion, "It's not what it looks like!"

"How is it not what it looks like, Aomine?! It sure as hell looks like that hussy was just crawling all over you and you were doing nothing to stop her!" The redhead bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the woman who looked appalled by the name.

"Hussy!? Why I never!" The woman screeched in an octave that made ears want to bleed.

"Yes, hussy! And bimbo, and dumb bitch, and man stealing whore!" The redhead snapped, stepping closer with each word until two sets of arms restrained him to keep him from attacking the woman, "Well you can fucking have him! I don't wanna catch whatever you have hiding underneath that strip of cloth you call a skirt! Let go of me! I'm leaving!" He snarled, jerking himself free before turning and storming off.

"Taiga, wait!" The blunet called, jumping from his desk chair to chase after the one and only man to have held his heart.

The sound of a fist making contact with flesh echoed in the station as the blunet's head was snapped to the side, the big man stumbling back a few steps before lifting a hand to his cheek and looking back at his lover, his heart shattering in his chest at the look on the redhead's face.

"You can pick up your shit on the front lawn when you're done work tonight." The redhead said in a surprisingly steady voice despite the tears streaming down his face. With that, he turned and left the station, the hand-made bento he had brought for the blunet laying on the floor where he had dropped it.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Taiga….it wasn't my fault….." Aomine whispered into the silence of the hotel room, turning his head to look at where his phone lay beside that bento his lover had made.

The shrill ringing of his phone made him jump despite the fact that he had been staring at his phone and he quickly reached over to answer it, "Moshi, moshi." He answered in a slightly cracking voice.

"Hello, is this Aomine Daiki?" Asked the voice of a man on the other line.

"Yes….who's this?"

"This is Doctor Hiramaki at Tokyo General Hospital. There was an accident involving a Kagami Taiga and you were on his emergency contact list."

"What?! Is he ok?!"

"He's alive, as for ok, we won't be sure until he wakes. He has a few broken bones and it seems he hit his head rather hard."

"Shit….I'll be right there!" Aomine exclaimed before hanging up. He quickly tugged on his shoes and bolted from the hotel before all but speeding to the hospital.

When he got there, he quickly found out where the redhead was and all but ran to his room, a faint sob escaping him at the sight of his tiger laid out on the bed, a bandage around his head, one arm wrapped in a cast and bandages all over his exposed flesh. He rushed over to the bed and fell into the chair beside it, taking the redhead's uninjured hand in both of his own as he stared down at the unnaturally peaceful face.

"Oh god…Taiga…please be ok….I….I need to tell you that nothing happened with her…..she kept trying and trying to get me to cheat on you, but I never would. I don't want anyone else, Taiga, but you. I love you, Kagami Taiga. I need you to know that…." Aomine whispered before lowering his head to rest it on the redhead's shoulder, "You're everything to me, Taiga….please….understand that. I swear to you, I would never, ever hurt you like that…..doing something like that would hurt me just as much as you…."

Silence enveloped the room until a quiet sigh broke the silence, "You're an idiot, Daiki…..so am I….but I guess that's why we fit together so well…..I was…I was coming to find you…..I talked to Kuroko and it took him calling me an idiot to make me see the truth…..I'm sorry I got so mad….I just….when I saw her pressing against you….kissing you…something just broke inside of me…..I know you love me, Daiki, and I love you too….more than anything…I'm sorry…"

Aomine gasped softly when he heard his lover speak and lifted his head to look at the redhead, biting his lip and chuckling softly, "Yeah….that sounds about right….."

"Shut up and kiss me, Daiki…." Kagami whispered as he gazed up at the blunet with slightly bleary eyes.

Aomine smiled softly and leaned down, pressing his lips softly to the redhead's for a moment before pulling away, "I love you, Kagami Taiga, now and forever, nothing will change that."

"And I you, Aomine Daiki…..I need you beside me for all my days….." Kagami whispered back before lifting his head to kiss the blunet again.

* * *

FIN

A.N: Ok…..completely random one shot that I thought up while listening to Adam Lambert's Time For Miracles and typed up in just like….half an hour. There was no beta, so excuse any typos there may be. If I get enough requests for another installment, I might make one from our favorite tiger's p.o.v. from when he walks into the station to the moment at the hospital then we can find out about the accident. Until then, however, I bid thee all a fond farewell~


End file.
